star_wars_rpg_ffgfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Moralité
la Moralitéhttp://www.fantasyflightgames.fr/news/article/la_voie_du_destin mesure le degré de bien et de mal dans chaque personnage. C'est particulièrement important pour les utilisateurs de la Force car ils prennent souvent le risque de sombrer dans le côté obscur. La Moralité interagit avec la personnalité du personnage. Elle peut influencer le cours d'une campagne et même affecter la façon dont vous utilisez la Force. La torture, le meurtre, le vol, ou même ne pas empêcher un acte cruel, tout cela peut faire baisser votre Moralité. Si vous succombez trop souvent au côté obscur, vous pouvez avoir des problèmes pour revenir du côté lumineux. Pendant la création de personnage, vous déterminerez la Moralité de votre personnage, ses forces et faiblesses émotionnelles. Un personnage extrêmement empathique peut sombrer dans le côté obscur à cause de sa profonde haine de ceux qui font souffrir les autres. Un personnage défini par sa bravoure peut facilement succomber à la colère, et un personnage ambitieux devra lutter pour détourner son ambition de la convoitise. Redemption : pour quitter le côté obscur, le personnage doit atteindre atteindre un score de Moralité supérieur à 70. FORCES EMOTIONNELLES * Bravoure – La bravoure du personnage est remarquable, il est toujours prompt à prendre des risques pour les autres. * Amour – Le personnage a le coeur sur la main. Son amour pour les autres peut le rendre charmant et affable, et excessivement tolérant. * Caution – The character possesses commendable prudence, willing to always look before he leaps into a new situation. * Enthusiasm – The character is always ready to try something new, and he approaches all of his tasks, even mundane ones , with excitement! * Compassion – The character cares about the tribulations others face, and wants to help those he comes across. * Mercy – The character shows mercy toward his foes, dealing with them fairly and honorably. * Curiosity – The character is driven to learn new things, to seek out and discover new information, and to expand his knowledge and understanding of those things that interest him. * Pride – Pride can be a powerful emotion, and can push a character to impressive feats of personal accomplishment. * Independence – The character believes in relying on himself. He refuses to be a burden on others. * Ambition – An ambitious character sets a lofty goal for himself and then strives to accomplish it. * Justice – The character strives for just and deliberate actions in his life, and in his interactions with others. * Discipline – Rigorous mental and physical discipline comes naturally to the character. Emotional Weaknesses * Anger – Hot blood, however, can easily lead to hot tempers. * Jealousy – Love, if not given selflessly, can quickly turn to jealousy. * Fear – The line between caution and fear is a thin one. His caution can sometimes cause him to flee when danger presents itself. * Recklessness – Reckless behavior can leave him in dangerous situation or at the mercy of more calculating individuals. * Hatred – The galaxy can be a cruel and heartless place, and compassion can quickly turn to hatred of the individuals or situations that cause others to suffer. * Weakness – There is a fine line between showing mercy to one’s foes and letting evil fester because it does not want to engage with it. * Obsession – Sometimes, interest in something can turn to obsession if not tempered with reason. * Arrogance – It is not enough to succeed; the character also expects others to fall. * Coldness – A cold character doesn’t just desire to rely only on himself, but has nothing but disinterest for anyone else. * Greed – An ambitious character is only as selfless as his goals. * Cruelty – All too often, the cruel use justice to excuse their actions. * Obstinance – Disciplined characters may fall into the trap of simple stubbornness if they are not careful.